


𝐢 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮

by astrosbucky (dalynjamaica)



Category: Actor RPF, Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Post-Break Up, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/astrosbucky
Summary: four men chronicling their whirlwind emotions as they're trying to move forward from the ones they thought they were going to spend forever with.
Relationships: Chadwick Boseman/Original Male Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Male Character(s), Michael B. Jordan/Original Male Character(s), T'Challa/Original Male Character(s)





	𝐢 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮

imagine going through your everyday life thinking that you had finally found the one you could spend forever with, but it turns out that your significant other had entirely different plans throughout the course of the relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still feeling depressed, so i'm trying to channel it into this four-person perspective involving chadwick, michael, t'challa, and killmonger. i was listening to usher's think of you throughout the entirety of today also happy belated birthday to you sweet chadwick ❤.


End file.
